


A Broken Sword

by bluemisfortune



Series: Valkyrie AU [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Tron might call IV rotten to the core, but that's how he was created. And he always gets the job done.





	A Broken Sword

 “IV.” IV tilts his head and Tron gazes up at him. “Have you been spying on me?” IV drops from the bridge above and lands lightly at his side. Tron narrows his eyes. “You really are rotten to the core.”

 “Huh? But you made me this way, Tron,” IV replies. 

 “And your job?”

 “Well, I’m fit as a the day I was created. But you know V runs out of energy so quickly. He’s always so slow.” He sighs and folds his arms. “I don’t know why I have to be a team player when he's all take no give-”

 “IV.” IV falls silent, gazing down at kid staring up at them. “Get back to work. I’ll deal with this one myself.”

 “Right, right.” 

 

 IV sighs and opens a starry portal, falling back through and watching the little songbird and his failed user companion. This is boring. IV wants to tear the world apart. Wants to tear them apart. That’s his purpose. What he was created for. 

 “Durbe-”

 “Whatever that thing was, it was after you,” the failed user says, pulling Ryouga along by the wrist. “It’s best to keep you away from a place where there could be casualties until we can figure out what it is.” 

 “And how to beat it,” Ryouga hisses. “Nothing we done so far has even slowed it down.” 

 “I’m not at it,” IV calls. Their heads jerk up and IV sneers, lifting his sword. “He. And I’m came so I might hear you sing.” He jumps from the roof and lands in front of them with a snap of his heels. The pair step back and Ryouga grasps his relic. “Although, it seems a shame force you from such a pretty outfit.” 

 Ryouga pushes Durbe back and IV grins. The air vibrates and the relic glows, the barrier sphere wrapping around him as he sings. His armour wraps around him and he whips out his sword. IV raises his own sword slowly. 

 The sword boy is good. Nothing like IV but good. IV sneers and pushes forward into the thrust. Ryouga twists back and IV slashes downward and Ryouga’s song falters as his sword shatters.

 “My blade is the bane of all swords,” IV says, raising his blade above his head. “My philosophical fangs, Heaven’s Strings.”

 “Heh, that’s some fancy weapon,” Ryouga sneers. His armour opens up and he grasps a new blade, twisting it level once more. “Destroy as many as you like, my blades will win out in the end.”

 “Let’s see what you’ve got then.” He steps forward and opens up his hand, tossing red crystals out onto the bridge. “Let me show you my fanservice!”

 

 The crystals grow into glowing monsters and Durbe tugs Ryouga back, both staring at the creatures. 

 “They- they’re back,” Ryouga stammers.

 “The Treasury was destroyed,” Durbe hisses. “It went up a in an inferno.”

 “Oh, but these are nothing like what you’ve faced before,” IV sneers. “You’d be better to give up and admit defeat quietly.” 

 “Do I look like the kind of man who’d sit down quietly and take orders?” Ryouga sneers, tearing through the monsters. 

 “Then you won’t accept my fanservice?” 

 “You can take your fanservice and shove it.” 

 He twists, the blades on his boots snap out as he spins. IV steps back, picking up his coat tails and dancing aside, humming softly, letting him destroy the monsters. Just a little more. 

 Ryouga’s blades snap closed once more as he skids to a stop. “As if these basic monsters are any kind of challenge. Someone once told me a sentinel is more than just a pretty face.”

 “You’re bringing that up now?” Durbe snaps and Ryouga smirks. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 “I’d be a shame on all my friends and family if my blades were broken here against such low level monsters.”

 “Is that so?” IV sneers, snapping his heels together once more. 

 

 The monster jerks forward, glowing arm raised like a lance, straight at Ryouga’s pointed sword. They meet and pause and Ryouga’s eyes widen. IV grins. That’s what they get for thinking it’s the same creatures as before. 

 Rather than Ryouga’s sword cutting through the creature, his blade fizzes and dissolves. It breaks into glittering red lights, floating away. Ryouga staggers back, the armour failure moving slowly up over his body. 

 “Ryouga!”

 “What- My armour-”

 Ryouga sets his jaw and his the armour on his thigh opens up once more, a compressed sword flying out into his hand. One last ditch attack. He could feel free to try. IV wouldn’t lose. Ryouga pushes forward, tearing through the monsters as quickly as he can. It’s impressive how much he can do with his armour falling apart.

 He hisses, song faltering once more, dropping notes as his amour backfires. 

 Ryouga can’t hold it together any longer without damaging himself. The crystal relic shatters and the last of his armour breaks. Ryouga falls back from the recoil, hitting the tarmac hard, not even his stage clothes reforming. Complete armour failure.

 “Ryouga!” Durbe runs over, putting himself in front of Ryouga and IV grins. “I won’t let you hurt him-”

 “A complete defeat will suffice for now,” IV replies, spinning away and throwing out his arm, holding his coat tails and sword. The monsters drop away into starry portals and IV sneers back. “Do tell the little songbird when he wakes up, I’ll return to hear him sing once more. Perhaps he’ll be more accepting of my fanservice.” 

 IV snaps his heel to the ground and falls into a portal beneath him, leaving the failed user to tend to his broken sword. He wonders how V got on.


End file.
